Tidesages
((This is the beginnings of a fanon/canon project for Kul Tiran Tidesages! Feel free and discuss the lore and fanon in the page's talk section, as the idea of it should be relatively open to interpretation!)) Naturally, this a big WIP. Description The Tidesages are a religious organization based within Stormsong Valley, Kul Tiras. Founded by Admiral Waylon Stormsong, the Tidesages were attracted to whispers from the ocean during a long voyage to find a “new home.” Over time, these whispers began to be associated with the mystical Tidemother. By and large, the Tidesages act as a guiding hand for the Kul Tiran people, with most members often completing daily tasks of blessing equipment, fishermen, and reading the tides for omens. On a national scale, though, the Tidesages are the primary driving force behind Kul Tiran ship production. Each and every Kul Tiran vessel is blessed by the Tidesages, with most being constructed in Stormsong Valley as well. Beyond this, Tidesages utilize their various disciples of magic in order to assist Kul Tiran vessels with travel, protect the vessels itself, or restore the health of the people. Tidesages are renowned for their archives and record keeping, which not only assist the Kul Tiran Navy on the matters of navigation, but helps the Tidesages train their new initiates on the various duties and rituals involved. The dominant locations that hold both archives and a powerful presence of these mystical sages include Sagehold, the Shrine of the Storm, and the Stormsong Monastery in Boralus. Coinciding with the defeat of the Legion, the Tidesages of Kul Tiras began a trend of self-isolation, retreating into their cloisters, and not providing an answer as to the location of the then missing Kul Tiran Fleet. This was due to a deep level of corruption amongst the order, headed by Lord Stormsong himself. But, with the intervention of the Alliance and formation of the Kul Tiran loyal Storm’s Wake, Lord Stormsong was defeated, and the Valley was made whole once more. Brother Pike, who recently held the duties of watching over Brennadam, now leads the Storm’s Wake, and is assumed to be Regent over all of Stormsong Valley due to the house’s current ruler, Brennan Stormsong, being too young/inexperienced to rule. The Tidesages have began to rebuild and reclaim Stormsong, stamping out heretics loyal to Stormsong, as well as spreading the Faith of the Tides. Duties Guiding the People Tidesages, first and foremost, take on the daily duties of guiding the Kul Tiran people. Since the founding of their order, Tidesages have been able to assist Kul Tirans in bringing sustenance. They assist fishermen and the like on a daily basis, reading the tides for where bountiful fish swim, and blessing the equipment used in fishing, primarily fishing nets. Tidesages are known to take an oath to protect the people of Kul Tiras as well, just the same as the Infantry. To break this oath is treasonous. Ship Construction and Blessings The Tidesages are also responsible for blessing each and every Kul Tiran vessel. The Tidesage order are a major supplement to the Kul Tiran Fleet. Though many of the Rituals responsible for the enchanted strength of the Fleet are kept a secret, their power is undeniable. Brothers and Sisters of the Hull are responsible for ensuring that the Hulls of ships are nigh unbreakable by creatures of the deep. The acolytes and followers of the Wave ensure safe passage through Storms and other weather phenomena while abroad. Lastly, the Disciples of the Wind ensure that Kul Tiran Ships are never caught running in Irons. Funerary The Tidesage Order are shepherds of the afterlife as well, responsible for overseeing the passage of the dead to the Sea. As such, many rituals are performed in reverence to the Tidemother. When a Kul Tiran passes away, Tidesages collect their souls in bells known as Dead Ringers. These Bells collect the dead for later assistance in passage to the afterlife, once the Ritual is performed appropriately. The Souls of the Kul Tiran or adherent Dead are taken by the Tides to the Shrine of Storms. It is here their souls go to rest within the Tides to be used later to empower certain, “secret” Tidesage Rituals. As such, a Kul Tiran never really stops working for his homeland. Special Duties There are many unique duties that are found within the Order, each of which is considered to be an esteemed position that is rewarded after much study and practice. Ironhull Sages, as an example, are able to do more than just empower the vessels of the Fleet. They may also enchant their weapons to strike harder against enemies of Kul Tiras, or even strengthen the defensive properties of Kul Tiran Soldiers. Seacallers, the mainstay of the Order often find themselves working together with Captains, Navigators, and Tidemappers to ensure the safest possible routes during voyages. Or even calling upon powerful storms to tip the scales in their favor during naval engagements. Disciplines The Tidesage order is separated into three separate disciplines, as such each of them is responsible for a different boon given from worship of the Tidemother. The three different Disciplines are Hull, Wave, and Wind. While a Tidesage may dabble in each of these respective Disciplines, a master of one of them is a true adherent and not to be trifled with. Their knowledge ensures that other Tidesages are never without reference in the respective discipline. Order of the Hull The Order of the Hull, as their name suggests, are often responsible for the blessing of Kul Tiran ships. Many of the Brothers and Sisters of the Hull train and study to become Ironhulls. Capable of emboldening their fellow men and women in the Fleet with powerful strikes or defensive armor. The masters of the Hull are also known to be capable of utilizing Runic Magics to bolster man made equipment with the power of the Tides. The Hull Discipline is home to many of the strongest of the Order, as it is considered to be the discipline in which adherents of the Tide Faith consider to be their ‘rock’. The acolytes of the Hull know that a solid center is important to greater enlightenment. Order of the Wave The waves are ever changing, as such, the Seacallers of the Wave must also be capable of swift and expedient deliverance. The Order of the Wave is the bulk of the Tidesage Order. These Sages are responsible for teaching mastery over water, as the name implies. With its healing and offensive capabilities, a Wavecaller is extremely useful on land and at sea. Acolytes of the Wave are also responsible for reading the Tides, and as such, many Tidemappers reside within this Discipline. They are often gifted with the ability to read the ever changing ocean and its whispers, which allows them to make the proper decisions for safe voyage through a treacherous sea. The “Wave” is often respected metaphorically as the passage of time and change, and adherents respect the Waves and how they judge them. Order of the Wind The last Discipline, and certainly not the least, is the Order of the Wind. These Tidesages boast a mastery of the wind that rivals the powers of Shamans. Capable of calling upon the winds to ensure Kul Tiran vessels are always sailing at full speeds, masters of the Wind can even cause the winds to die down around enemy ships, leaving them dead in the water. Moreover, these Tidesages can form cutting blasts of wind that are able to slice through even the most well protected foes. Many Acolytes of the Wind seek to master the Wave as well, to better their ability to govern sailing the Seas. Many Adherents of the Faith pray to the Winds for safe passage or expedient delivery. Ritual Focuses Even with their masteries over the Hull, Wind, and Wave, Tidesages have learned of rituals from the Tides. These Rituals are unique to the Faith of the Tides. Each of them require unique incantations and reagents to create and perform. Despite this, the Tidesages have grown accustomed to the use of three separate tools to assist in not only their rituals, but their respective duties as well. The Tidal Kris, Abyssal Beacon, and Wavecallers Mantle. Abyssal Beacon The Abyssal Beacon is considered a potent spell focus for Tidesages. Perhaps the most powerful, barring their respective staves. It is used in an almost literal fashion, as a way to shine a light towards darkness. The Abyssal Beacon allows Tidesages to ‘gaze’ deep beneath the Tides to find answers to their questions, as well as to guide their ships. It is often represented as a lighthouse of sort. not only guiding lost dead to the Shrine to rest, but also as a beacon to shepherd the flock in times of need. Tidal Kris The Kris takes a much more physical role, often used to draw blood from a Sage for need in Rituals, but also to carve runes and incantations into rough surfaces. The Kris is often used in rituals that involve cutting the waves to provide passage for Kul Tiran ships. Many people view the Tidal Kris as a symbol for the cutting power of the Tides. Wavecallers Mantle The Wavecallers Mantle is less of an actual religious tool, but more of a practical one when put to use. The Mantle is essentially a holder for ritual scrolls used by the Order. Their incantations, ritual commands, and religious texts are easily put in order to better use them in their duties. Experienced Tidesage archivists may boast several wax seals and scrolls that nearly reach the floor in their writing and archival work. Category:Classes and Professions Category:Tidesage